Year of the Spark: June 13
by Sparky Army
Summary: John tries to persuade Elizabeth of the importance of having children and the fun that goes along with making them.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/N: Actually I wanted to write something else but my alter ego took control of my body and wrote this short random thing. Hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

**Securing The Family Business**

_By kuroima_

Elizabeth raised her left hand against the ancient ceiling and watched the small jewellery around her ring finger. She smiled at the sight of the shiny object. "Don't you dare to continue it," her hand found it's way back to her side and she turned her head to the man next to her.

She opened her mouth to reply something but John cut in. "And don't deny it I know you were thinking," he just knew her too well.

"And since when is thinking a prohibited activity for me?" she asked challenging.

"Ever since you think too much about everything when you shouldn't and since you needed five seconds to say yes," John tightened his arm around her hip and diminished the distance between them.

"I needed time to recover from the shock that the man I love was alive despite what I was sure of three days long and that he just proposed to me," she replied.

"Three seconds would have been okay but five," he trailed off and shook his head.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Then tell me my spiky haired husband, what should I do in this early hours when it's too soon to start into the day and my husband is lying asleep next to me?"

"Pleasing your husband," John grinned seductively. "There's nothing better than-" Elizabeth slapped him on his arm. "Ouch!"

"You have a way too dirty mind, Colonel," John rubbed the spot on his arm where Elizabeth hit him.

"You said it yourself, it's to soon to get up so it's still bedtime and newlyweds are supposed to enjoy the physical preferences of their companion in their first night as husband and wife," he replied. "Besides, we have to start producing descendants."

"I am not a baby factory," she frowned at him but enjoyed his hand that was running up and down her thigh.

"We need those little pink creatures that fill diapers with a disgusting substance," John started to trail kisses along her jaw.

"And for what?" she decided to play along and shortly closed her eyes and threw her head back to give him more access to her neck as he started to direct his kisses lower.

He stopped and raised his head. "Well, Carson has his daughter and Teyla her son and it seems that Teyla is on the way for a second. It's like the first time; Ronon is shoving food on her and is even more protective than usually. And Rodney is going to be father of twins!" he made a pause to let the words sink in. "You see, we have to start making babies or in the near future little Ronons and Rodneys are taking over Atlantis," Elizabeth laughed.

"We live in the time of intergalactic space travel and not in the middle age where people kill each other to come to power, John," she looked down at him.

"But don't you want to have little kids with our genes that you can pass on your wisdom? And a football team?" he continued to place his kisses on her neck and pulled the blanket away.

"Sure, even though kids are wonderful they're a lot of work and we both would be more exhausted than we already are due to our work and that means a decrease in the implementation of your sexual fantasies," John had moved his body above hers and was now looking down at her.

"I'm okay with short pleasurable moments," he grinned and she pushed his body down onto hers. "Furthermore we haven't used the storage rooms yet," this time he didn't let her reply and crashed his lips onto hers to start the process of creating descendants.


End file.
